hypnotizing
by aishiteruzekazuhei
Summary: he wakes up on the sound of birds remembering that special day. one shot


Usui's Pov:

I woke up in the morning on the sound of the birds singing on the trees. I looked beside me and saw my beautiful Misaki sleeping soundlessly beside me. Today is our 4 year anniversary, and I had the most wonderful dream. I dreamed of the day I proposed to her. It was a normal weekend when I usually invite Misaki over to my house to have dinner and watch a movie. We were 26 back then and we had been friends for over 10 years, but we never dated. I confessed to her a lot but she took it as a joke even though she knew I was serious. I loved her more than I loved any person in my whole entire life, and she loved me too. I knew she loved me too back then, even her friends said so but she kept on denying. So I invited her over, and we ate and watched a movie. After that we sat and talked like we usually do.

"So Misaki there is a game I want us to play"

"What is it" she said

"well since all those times I confessed to you, you always took it as a joke and you deny that you love me I have a way to get it out of you" I said

"May I ask how you think you will get it out of me?" she said

"By hypnotizing you, Kanou- kun taught me how to hypnotize people. And since it worked on you back in high school I think we should give it a try" I said

"Okay, try but you will never succeed" she said

I did what kanou-kun told me to do and said "now you will answer all my questions truthfully" and she sat there staring at me and I began questioning her.

"Who is your best guy friend" I said

"Usui Takumi" she said.

Well I already knew this but I will just ask her a few questions first.

"Who is the guy you hate the most?" I said

"My father" she said.

Well no one could blame her, after what he did to her and her family she could never forgive him. Well now it's time for the finale question and I think my live depends on her answer.

"Who is the guy you love the most?" I said

"The guy I love is Hinata" she said.

I think my heart stopped beating at that moment. I was really shocked, so she loved Hinata all that time. We both stayed silent for a moment then she fell of the couch laughing hard.

"oh my god you fell for it" she said laughing "you told me before hypnotizing somebody won't work if you don't believe the person doing it, so I just but in my head the idea of you being a bad guy who has nothing to do but make girls cry like I used to think in the beginning of high school."

Okay now I was more shocked and I wanted to know the truth, I grabbed her wrists and pulled her up back on the couch.

"Okay, now Misaki without hypnotizing look at me and tell me who is the guy you love?" I said looking at her, she smiled.

"The guy I love is you Usui Takumi" she said.

I smiled and pulled her into and endless embrace then I kissed her and said "I love you Ayuzawa"

"I love you too, and sorry I made you wait so long I was just a little self- insecure" she said

"Well I am glad you finally said it"

"Me too" she said

I hugged her again and we laid in each other's arms talking for a long time. When the clock struck twelve she broke free from the hug and got up.

"Sorry, it is very late now I have to go back home"

"Wait, even though you are my Cinderella I am not going to let you go that easily at the strike of twelve" I said

"What do you mean" she said

I went to a drawer and opened a shelf and took out a small box. I knelt down and opened the box. Her eye widened at the sight of the diamond ring.

"Ayuzawa Misaki will you marry me?" I said

"Yes" she said tears in her eyes. I put the ring through her finger and picked her up and twirled her around the room, when I put her down I kissed her again.

"Now you can go back and tell them the good news, even though I never want to let you go" I said

"Well, it's pretty late now and they are probably asleep so I think I will just stay here tonight"

"Okay, but you tell them first thing in the morning" I said

"Yeah I will, but you are coming with me"

"I would love that" I said

"Well let's go to sleep, and don't do anything perverted you outer space alien" she said

"Don't worry I already waited long, and I could wait a bit longer"

"Thank you" she said and she hugged me.

This is probably the most wonderful and the most important memory in my life. We are married for 4 years now and they have been the happiest of my life. We had 2 wonderful children and I couldn't wish for anything else. Beside me the beautiful Misaki woke up.

"Good morning my lovely Ayuzawa"

"Good morning baka Takumi" she said and she snuggled closer to me.

"Did you have a good sleep" I said

"Yeah, I had the most wonderful dream" she said

"Let me guess, you dreamed of the day I proposed" I said

"How did you know?" she said in a surprised tone

"Because I had the same dream and it's the most wonderful dream" I said and kissed her and she smiled "happy anniversary Ayuzawa"

"Happy anniversary Takumi" she said, and I hugged her. We stayed in that embrace until we heard a knock on the door.

"Mom, dad wake up"

"Okay" we both said smiling.

We were never happier and we couldn't be. We will stay together forever and no one can separate us.

Sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes, English is my second language and I am not that good at it.

Plz review


End file.
